Invincible iron man 2
Invincible Iron man 2 is a 2019 sequel directed by Joss Wheadon and produced by Jon Favoru. Starring Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron man and Anthony Mackie as James Rhodes/War Machine, and was released in theaters July, 9 2019 Cast Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron man- After telling people he is iron man. Anton Vanko goes after him and tries to build a suit of his own Anthony Mackie as Cornel James Rhodes/War Machine- Tony`s bestfriend steals One of Tony`s new armors titled War machine Bryce Dallas Howard as Pepper Potts- Tony`s secretary she has a crush on Tony now. She also supports Tony`s Iron man persona. Sarah Michelle Gellar as Bethany Cabe- Tony`s client who is obbsessed about the Invincible Iron Man Jim Broadbent as Edwin Jarvis- Tony`s Butler and ally. Matt Damon as H.O.M.E.R- Tony`s Artificial Inteligence Julian Mcchalon as Anton Vanko/Crismon Dynamo- A scientist who builds his own suit made out of electricity Ryan Gosling as Ghost- a ex cia agent who steels a suit that can turn Invinsible and he sneeks in Tony`s armory to observe Tony`s suits to report back to Anton Vanko George Clooney as Nick Fury- the directer of Shield Rooney Mara as Maria Hill- Nick fury`s student in training to be a shield agent Armors- Mark 4- A upgraded version of the mark 3 now has grenade launchers and a mark 2 unibeam War Machine Mark 1- A heavy reinforced suit with Gattling Guns and a Arc Reactor core just like Tony`s other suits. H.O.M.E.R is also installed in this suit Stealth Armor- a armor desighned only for stealth it only has Repulsors and a Unibeam Crismon Dynamo armor- A giant suit of armor powered by electricity. Mark Valley as Happy Hogan- Tony`s bodyguard who knows that he is the Iron Man and still is his Bodyguard Plot The movie starts when Howard Stark and a scientist are building the first Arc Reactor it gets too much energy and it explodes. The title card plays. Anton Vanko looks at a video when Tony Stark was telling people he is the Iron man. The camera zooms up and shows a half lighted Arc Reactor. Recently Tony has made new suits. Rhoadey comes in and said that he needs the suit with gattling guns(War Machine Armor). Tony tells him that its not for sale. Rhoadey tells him it is for the Government and the Government needs its own Iron man. Tony asks him to leave and Jarvis enters and said that you have a meeting with Mrs Cabe. Tony gets in his tuxedo and leaves. Ghost sneaks in the shield Helicarrier and gets through some agents. Nick Fury gets called and says get Stark on the line. Tony`s cellphone rings and Nick Fury says suit up there is a break in inside the Helicarrier. Tony asks her to reschedule and Tony leaves. Maria Hill tries punching Ghost but he dissapears and Iron man arives. Iron man shoots a ray at Ghost but Ghost dissapeared. Maria asks Iron Man what was up with Ghost. Iron Man then hears that terroists with green armor are attacking the city. Iron man flies there. Back in the Armory Rhoadey sneaks in and steals the War Machine Armor. Iron man lands and kicks the terroist he then blasts them with a Repulsor ray. A guy in green Armor shoots at Iron man thinking that it would work. Iron man sighs and said really thats all you got and says H.O.M.E.R 5% Repulsor now. It hits him killing him. Iron man takes the guys helmet off and it says Anton Vanko Corporation. Back at the army base, War Machine lands and flips his face mask up.He then asks the army general do you still need a Ironman for the Government. Tony walks in the amory and gets on the computer. He then asks H.O.M.E.R who is Anton Vanko. H.O.M.E.R says he was a scientist who worked with your father 10 years ago. Tony then said why the first Arc Reactor could not hold as much electricity as mines. Jarvis comes in and said Bethany is up stairs. Tony says ok and looks where his War Machine armor is supposed to be. Tony shakes his head indicating he knows Rhoadey took it. Bethany smiles and told Tony that he is trying to avoid her. Tony says no and asks her what is the meeting for anyway. Bethany tells him that it is about the Iron man stopping Obadiah Stane and ridding the world of terroist`s across the world. Tony gets nervous and asks to change the subject. Tony tells Bethany that he needs to go but he can`t be relating with Iron man so the meeting is done so leave. Pepper comes in and said Happy is in your office( Armory) and he found some interesting stuff about Anton Vanko. Bethany clearly gets angry then leaves. Tony arives in his basement and Happy shows him documents of something called Project Dynamo. Tony then looks at the newly built Stealth Armor and suits up. Ghost appears out of nowhere and says that Hammer made him do it and he must do what`s right. Iron man sees 8 robots and tells H.O.M.E.R that he needs to fight all of them but this stealth suit has a Repulsor and a Unibeam. Iron man turns invisible and takes out the 2 robots. Jarvis is cleaning the floor when he hears that there is an intruder in the basement. Jarvis takes out his gun and begins to shoot at Ghost. Ghost dodges and gets informaition about how Tony creates his Armors and leaves. Iron man kicks one across the sky and blasts it. A bigger one is shown behind him and starts to crush Iron man. Tony says eject and Tony suits up in his mark 4 and orders that the Stealth Armor to be blown up. War Machine arives and begans shooting missle launchers at them. Iron man told him that he should have listened. Jarvis calls and told them that a giant red armor is flying towards the city. Iron man and War Machine start flying to the city. Iron man gets shocked with electricity and falls to the ground. War Machine charges at Crismon Dynamo but gets hit inside the building. Crismon Dynamo tells Iron man that the suit feels nice but he will use it to destroy the whole city. War Machine comes out and tells H.O.M.E.R to overide his Arc Reactor but he gets shocked. Iron man sees Bethany Cabe on the ground and goes to save her but a electricity bomb hits the area killing her. Iron man tells H.O.M.E.R to shut down Rhoadey`s suit. War Machine then explains that they must stick together to deveat Anton. The come up with a plan to destroy him. War Machine blats at Crismon Dynamo`s legs causing him to fall. Iron man punches him in the face and shoots a Missle Launcher at his chest causing him to go farther away from the city. Iron man and War Machine then do a full power Unibeam and it hits Crismon Dynamo destroying him. One Month later Tony and Rhoadey are rewarded for saving the world and Tony asks Pepper could she live with him and start dating. Pepper blushes and said yes. Tony tells Rhodey that he can keep the suit and Rhoadey replies thanks. Post Credits Scene Nick Fury sees a portal open in the sky and tells the rest of the Shield agents prepare for The Avengers. Reception Critics liked the sequel and said it was a cool and had lots of action but criticized that it had another armored villian Production After Invincible Iron Man was fineshed there were questions if there would be a sequel and director Joss Wheadon confirmed there will be a sequel. All the cast members returned and Anton Vanko was played by Jullion Mchannon. The suits that the actors wore were big and bulky for the film. Sequel After The Avengers Earth`s Mighteis`t Heroes film in Phase One ends, Invincible Iron man 3 will be made and this villian has no armor, but there is an armored henchmen. It will be based on Extremis and Tony will learn if the suit is the man or if the man is suit. Wes Anderson will replace Joss as the Director and will become the producer. Category:Invincible Iron man franchise Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic Universe